A Heart For A Heart
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Kingdom Hearts edition of the 100 themes challenge. A collection of 15 drabbles and oneshots of SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, AxelxLarxene, ZexionxXion and crack pairings. Rated T for certain themes and swearing. 15th theme: Danger Ahead -COMPLETE-
1. Eyes: RoxasxNamine

**Star's 100 Theme Challenge Kingdom Hearts Edition: A Heart for a Heart**

_**Pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine, AxelxLarxene, ZexionxXion plus Crack pairings**_

**Greetings, folks! For a long time now, I've been busy with writing for the 100 Theme Challenge found on DeviantArt, and I've been wanting SO MUCH to use the themes for my favourite pairings. So I began writing with the idea I'd ONLY be doing this for Brawl, but that's not going to be the case. For anyone interested in seeing themes for other fandoms, I will also be writing for Fire Emblem (Of Support and Secrets) and Pokemon (Catch My Love). You are, of course, at the Kingdom Hearts edition!**

**If you're confused or have questions about how I'm doing the challenge, stop by my profile and check the link to my LiveJournal to information and updates on the challenge. So far, my motto and drive is **_**100 Themes, 4 Fandoms, 25 chapters, Lotta pairings. Leave no stone unturned.**_

**Requests are possible, but please check my terms in my LiveJournal before making a request.**

**With that said, let's get going on our first theme.**

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Theme: **37. Eyes  
**Pairing: **RoxasxNamine  
**Summary: **_I can see Sora in his eyes, but when I look harder, I'd prefer seeing him.  
_**Rating: **K

_Warning: The following theme contains spoilers for the plot in Chain of Memories. Unless you have played the game or seen the cutscenes, I'd advise you skip this theme. Of course, if you don't care about that, please continue._

Maybe she was a little obsessed. But Namine knew she had an important connection to the Key of Destiny. The little witch also knew where it has sprung from...when she was held captive by the Organization and Sora had saved her.

_Sora. _The name pulsed loudly in her head and she bit her lower lip. She had messed with his memories and nearly destroyed what he had felt for her Somebody, Kairi. But even so, he had forgiven her and made a promise to meet her again. Namine had smiled and accepted the promise, although she knew it would never happen. Not how she wanted to, of course.

Why? It was simple. Namine had rearranged his memories to be back where they were before he entered Castle Oblivion. And since he had met her when he _stepped _into Castle Oblivion, she was going to erase herself from his memories for good. She was going to lose Sora...or was she?

When she looked at Roxas, she could see Sora in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were exactly the same as those eyes that had forgiven her...Namine knew Sora's heart and light had belonged to Kairi. But she had him in another way.

She had Roxas.

And the more she looked into his eyes, the less she saw of Sora. To her, Roxas had become a somebody. Somebody special. Somebody important.

Somebody worth risking all she had left for.

And now that she was one with Kairi again, she could see Roxas whenever she wanted. All Kairi had to do was look at Sora and Namine would see Roxas smiling at her.

They were Nobodies. But they each had somebody to care for.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Dedicated to my own Roxas. You know who you are.**

**One down, twenty four themes left.**

**Next theme: 69. **_**Annoyance**_

**Pairing: **_**SoraxKairi**_


	2. Annoyance: SoraxKairi

**Theme: **69. Annoyance  
**Pairing: **SoraxKairi  
**Summary: **_Boys only annoy the girls they like the most. Right? Nah.  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **Pre-KH1

_**&-&-&-&**_

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kairi shrieked loudly. The brown haired boy ran off laughing for the third time that day and Kairi shook her hair to try and get the sand out. She was getting _sick _and TIRED of his annoying pranks. How could he think they were funny? Maybe he'd like to get a taste of what it's like trying to wash every grain of sand out from his hair.

Kairi sighed unhappily and took out her comb. She checked her reflection in the water and started combing as much sand out as she could reach. The rest would have to be rinsed out by a shower later. She hated...LOATHED...the feeling of sand grains on her scalp. Sora knew this too. So why did he dump a whole bucket of sand on her?

_"Probably for the same reason he put wet seaweed on my book," _Kairi thought bitterly. _"Or took my lucky charm and refused to give it back."_

She sighed. Selphie always said that he was annoying her because he liked her. That he wanted her attention. That was always what her mom told her when she wanted to know why Tidus wouldn't stop poking her.

Kairi didn't believe a word of that. Boys shouldn't ANNOY a girl when they like her! Boys should be nice to her, offer her little gifts, say nice things...

"Wait," Kairi interrupted her own thoughts. "This is SORA after all." And she began laughing.

"Hey, Kairi!!"

The redhaired turned around just in time to catch a ball sailing towards her. Sora and Riku ran up to her with cheeky grins on their faces. Kairi gave a thin smile back, trying to show she was still mad at Sora.

"Hey Sora. Hey Riku," she said.

"Hey Kairi," Riku said. "We need you to be the judge for our usual race again."

"Alright..." Kairi agreed. "What are you two betting on now?"

"If I win, Sora has to work on the raft on his own for a whole day," Riku smirked. Kairi giggled, knowing why he deliberately chose that. Sora was so lazy and Riku was a hard worker. Making Sora work on the raft for a whole day was going to be funny to watch.

"And if you win?" Kairi turned to face Sora, who just grinned at her.

"What I want is a secret! I'll get it when I win!"

"When you win?" Riku gave a short laugh. "Thinking a little too far ahead, aren't you?"

"Nah," Sora replied. His grin grew wider and he headed off towards the beach side where he and Riku always run. Riku and Kairi glanced at each other, shrugged and followed.

It wasn't like Sora to be so cocky. He's always getting beaten by Riku in their races. Oh sure, there was one, maybe two times Sora got lucky, but Riku's score beat him by far.

Once they were on the beach, Kairi called for the race to begin. Sora and Riku stood side by side and took a running stance.

"Ready...set...GO!" Kairi yelled.

And they were off. Over the sand, over the trees, up to the little indent in the wall and rushing back to where Kairi was standing. Sora's expression seemed to change from goofy to determined...like winning meant everything now. Kairi wondered what it was Sora wanted if he did win.

Which wasn't going to happen. Riku was always one step ahead. Even before Kairi shouted, "Winner!", all three of them knew Riku had won. Sora came up behind him, panting for breath.

"That was...no fair!" he protested.

Kairi shook her head. "Sorry, Sora. Riku got here first."

"But-!"

"Arguing with the judge is not good for you, Sora," Riku said. He then smirked. "You're now going to be building the raft on your own without my help. Now get to work!"

"I can't do it on my own!!" Sora protested. Kairi shook her head.

"Yes you can! And now you can finally stop annoying me as well!"

Sora sulked unhappily, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine, I'll go work...but first, there's something I want."

"Sora, you lost the race. You're not suppose to-" Riku's jaw dropped and he stopped talking when he saw Sora lean over and kiss Kairi on the lips. Kairi's eyes had widened and her face turned into a shade of red that was darker than her own hair. "Whoa..."

Sora pulled away, his cheeky grin back on his face. "That's all I wanted! I'll go work on the raft now. Oh, and Kairi? This is for you," he said, taking a crown of sea flowers from his pocket and putting it on Kairi's head. Dazed, Kairi reached up and touched each flower...

...and shrieked when she found a small sandcrab in one of them. Sora laughed and ran off to get the supplies for the raft.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kairi yelled angrily, chasing him.

Riku stayed rooted to the same spot, shaking his head. He tried to warn Sora that annoying Kairi wasn't the best way to get her attention.

That surprise kiss sure was something else, though.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I REALLY enjoyed this one. XP Sora's so much fun to write.**

**Two down, twenty three to go.**

**Next Theme: **_**27. Foreign**_

**Pairing: **_**ZexionxXion**_

**(This has become a true favourite couple of mine. I want to make it work!)**


	3. Foreign: ZexionxXion

**Theme: **27. Foreign  
**Pairing: **ZexionxXion  
**Summary: **_He became her teacher in this strange and foreign existence.  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **During 358/2 Days, pre-KH2

_**&-&-&-&**_

Life as a whole was new. She concluded this when she was brought into existence. It felt awkward, strange and even unnerving.

Or at least it would...if she had a heart.

But she didn't and those so-called feelings were all fake. They might have been a memory, but she didn't have even those. Roxas and Axel were good at giving her some memories, though. The sea salt ice cream, the talking at Twilight Town's clock tower...it was a learning experience.

That's something she learned from the Cloaked Schemer.

That man...that strange man with the name similar to hers...he seemed to command much respect in the Organization. She was very intimidated at first, but she found herself relaxed around him. He never smiled, never showed bright eyes (unlike Demyx) and always had a book in his hand. Sometimes it was his lexicon and sometimes it was a regular book. She had made the mistake of shifting through one of them when it was on his desk and his back was turned. Only her excuse of "I want to learn," kept him from punishing her.

It was that encounter that made him consider being her mentor. She was trapped in such a strange and foreign world, and he had the mind and capability to educate her empty mind. For once, he would have an apprentice.

He began to be a special part of her. Her best friends were still Axel and Roxas...but he had become another kind of "best" for her.

She couldn't explain it. Without a heart, how could she?

One thing was certain: in this strange life and foreign world, Zexion was her perfect mentor, while Axel and Roxas were wonderful comforts.

Xion smiled as she approached Zexion for another lesson. Today, he was going to teach her about fantasies and how people with hearts always had a secret one.

She wondered if those with no hearts had any. And if they did, what was his?

If he had one, maybe she could make it come true. It would be worth it...maybe he'd smile just once for her.

It would be the least she could do to repay him for teaching her and helping her settle down in such a strange life.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Please please PLEASE CRITIQUE this. I personally think it's horrible and I might rewrite it at another point. I wrote this during school in between classes and lunch, mostly because I was bored. If anyone has advice on improving this, PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, KTHXBAI.**

**Yep, I'm back in school now. Sucks, especially since I'm the new girl in grade twelve. Nobody spoke to me. ): Well at least I can do writing in between classes without being distracted.**

**Next Theme: **_**89. Through the Fire**_

**Pairing: **_**AxelxLarxene **_**(WOOT, LARXEL, BABY!!)**


	4. Through The Fire: AxelxLarxene

**Theme: **89. Through The Fire  
**Pairing: **AxelxLarxene  
**Summary: **_She thought he was vulnerable through his fire curtain...she was wrong.  
_**Rating: **T for language and strong sexual implications  
**Time line: **Probably in CoM? Anytime before Larxene dies, I guess...also, Xion is not in the Organization yet.

_**&-&-&-&**_

It was so good to be crazy. Couple that with the fact she was the only girl in the Organization and everyday was a good day for Larxene. A new day meant a new target, either for punching or for flirting. Larxene got a sick kick out of being the only temptress in the Castle That Never Was. No one was safe from her haughty ways (except Xemnas and Saix and for good reasons).

Larxene's sickest kicks were from getting wusses like Demyx, Roxas, Namine and Vexen to tremble when she approached them. She enjoyed the shock on Demyx's face when she would lay soft hands on him in a suggestive way, only to deliver a static shock of electricity that left the poor nocturne writhing in pain. She was thrilled when Roxas tried to stand up against her and she could shove him aside like he was a feather. Once in a while she would swing her hips in a seductive way and direct it at Zexion, Demyx, Axel or Marluxia. It goes without saying she was not only savage, but also a whore with no morals. But then again, how can you have morals when you don't have a heart?

Today she decided to try her luck on Axel. Maybe she could finally get a cheap fuck out of him. It had been a while since she last had sex. Marluxia knew how to satisfy her body that left her gasping and smirking for two weeks. Larxene was ready to see if Axel was just as good.

She found him in the arena. He was surrounded by a curtain of fire, which made her smirk. _"This must be because he's so vulnerable now. A lamb for the slaughter, or in my case an easy fuck in the making," _she thought.

"Piss off, Larxene," came Axel's voice. Somehow he knew she was there. Maybe she made a slight noise.

"No. You know why I'm here, Axel."

"I'm not interested, Larxene."

"Everyone is. It's the only thing people with no hearts actually crave. So give in to your body's wants and come over here with your clothes off," Larxene said in a sultry voice.

"Why should I?" Axel demanded. "Just because Xigbar, Luxord and Marluxia gave in to you..."

"Zexion and Demyx as well," Larxene interrupted.

"You forced them to, against their wills," Axel pointed out, which only made Larxene laugh.

"We're NOBODIES. We don't have wills! We just do what we're told from Superior Xemnas and the rest of the time we sulk around the castle. It's pretty frigging boring, if you ask me. At least I know how to keep the majority of the castle entertained," Larxene said, approaching him with her cloak beginning to slip off. "So let me give you a piece of what Marluxia enjoys so much."

"Why would I want anything that pink haired bastard had?"

Larxene gritted her teeth. Damn, she chose the wrong words. Axel and Marluxia have a very hated relationship toward each other. Getting into Axel's pants was going to be harder now.

"Take a little off your mind...hey, why not? We're Nobodies. It's not like we can regret what we do later."

"But you would if you had a heart."

Okay, that stung. Larxene wanted her heart back just as much as anyone else in the Organization. But until then, she thought taking advantage of the emotionless state she was in would be fine.

"Hey Larxene..." Axel suddenly got a smirk on his face. "When you get your heart back, you'll be able to feel and regret again. Think you'll remember being the Castle's own whore? Will you regret being the 'Whore That Never Was'? Will you be able to show your face again?"

Larxene was silent. She had never thought of this before. The blood rushed to her face and she glared, sparks shooting from her hands.

"Anyone who looks at me funny, I'll just kill them."

"But you'll have a heart by then, Sparks. You might actually hate it. You might actually cry over it. You might even regret it." That damn smirk was growing wider. Axel knew he was winning.

"Then I guess I better not see any of you assholes again!" Larxene yelled. She was about to leave when Axel asked another question.

"Hey Larxene, with a heart back inside you, you'll be able to love. Think you'll ever find love?"

"No." The answer was blunt and simple. It surprised Axel, and he dispelled his fire curtain to walk toward her.

"Why not?"

"I never was able to before I lost it. Just because I'll regain it, doesn't mean I'll suddenly fall for the next passing loser."

"Aw, Larxene..." Axel suddenly grinned, enjoying his little game. "What if I was the next passing loser?"

"You just said you don't want anything Marluxia had!" Larxene snapped.

"You're right. He had your emotionless body. But I would prefer having your heart."

For once, Larxene had no retort.

The next day, Demyx was anxiously waiting for Larxene to pass his room so he could leave without being noticed. He was Larxene's favourite punching bag since she was an electricity user and he was a water user. It was more painful than anyone could know how much it hurts to have even the slightest bit of her volts shock him.

The sound of footsteps echoed from the other end of the hall. Demyx sucked in a deep breath and waited. As they got closer, he realized that it wasn't just one set of footsteps...it was...two??

The Melodious Nocturne dared to peek outside his door. If he had a heart, he would later say to Luxord that he was surprised to see Axel and Larxene walking beside each other. Larxene, for once, didn't look scary and Axel had a weird smirk on his face.

And Luxord would never believe him.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Holy geez, I finally got another theme done! :O**

**I'm still working on schoolwork, but I find I have more time in between classes to write themes. So if I get a spark of inspiration, I start writing it right away. :D**

**Next Theme: _10. Breathe Again_**

**Pairing: _MarluxiaxNamine (Requested by SageOfWonders on DA)_**

**_(Sorry for the delay. Document Manager had a glitch. This would have been up MUCH sooner, but FF decided to be a pain.)  
_**


	5. Breathe Again: MarluxiaxNamine REQ

**Theme: **10. Breathe Again  
**Pairing: **MarluxiaxNamine  
**Summary: **_The sweet scents wafted all around...  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **CoM, when Larxene punches Namine aside. (I haven't seen the scenes in a while, so I forget if Sora was still around when she woke up or not...for the sake of this, she was still out when Sora left for the next room.)

**A/N: **_First requested theme! I hope you enjoy, Kat! Sorry it's so short._

_**&-&-&-&**_

Poor pitiful Namine...first a prisoner and then Larxene's punching bag. The Graceful Assassin stood over the unconcious and fraile blond witch with a frown. The little witch was only suppose to be a tool for luring the keyblade bearer into the castle, not for Larxene's venting.

Of course it HAD been his idea to use Namine from the start. Not only did she have the powers that were perfect to make use of Sora, but her sweet and innocent demeanor made her the perfect bait.

_"How fragile, like a flower...how pure like a lily..."_

Marluxia's thoughts began to wander to his flowers and he mentally compared Namine to an actual lily. With a jolt, he realized that the very flower of purity couldn't even compare to Namine's purity.

He would definitely have to keep her. Once this was all over and he was the new leader of the organization, he would keep Namine by his side forever. Sure she had messed up some of his plans, but he wasn't angry. It was hard to be angry without a heart anyway. And he still had his own powers. He would succeed...no matter what.

Using his powers of nature, he summoned a batch of various flowers and layed them around Namine's body, especially her face. The sweet scents wafted all around her and Namine began to stir.

"Breathe again, Namine. Once I defeat Sora, I shall come back for you."

And Marluxia vanished.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I hate how much I push myself in school, leaving me no time to write. I kinda wish this was better...oh well, I tried my hardest.**

**I love Marly! He is a man of nature. I really like the image of him using flower power and being a gardener. A lot of people think this makes him gay, but I disagree. Men who tend to gardens and respect flowers and nature aren't necessarily gay. My grandfather is an excellent gardener and he and my grandmother have been married for forty some years.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

**Next theme: **_**23. Cat**_

**Pairing: **_**RoxasxNamine, very likely an AU**_


	6. Cat: RoxasxNamine

**Theme: **23. Cat  
**Pairing: **RoxasxNamine  
**Summary: **_"Achoo!"  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **This one's an AU

_**&-&-&-&**_

That had to be the thirtieth time she sneezed this morning. Ever since Namine woke up, she had been sneezing, had red wet eyes, blotchy skin and a very runny nose. Roxas had guessed she had come down with a cold, but Namine insisted it wasn't.

"It feels more like allergies, Roxas..." Namine said before sneezing again.

"You never told me you were allergic to anything, Nami," Roxas said.

"Just a few things...but nothing that would be in this room," Namine sniffled. Roxas handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. After her nose was clear of snot, she reached for the medicine on her bedside table that Roxas had put there earlier.

Roxas was curious. "Nami, what are you allergic to?"

"Hay...pollen...and cats," Namine replied before swallowing the sleep inducing elixir. "I'm going back to bed..." she added drowsily.

Luckily she never noticed Roxas's wide eyes or pale face. As Namine dozed off, Roxas smacked his forehead and went to their closet. He opened it and picked up a small cage containing a little tabby kitten. It meowed loudly and pawed at the door, wanting to come out. Roxas had bought him the night before as a surprise for his and Namine's anniversary.

"Sorry, little guy..." Roxas said sheepishly. "I guess we can't keep you." He quickly carried the cage out and went back into his and Namine's bedroom. He quickly scribbled out a note and set it down on Namine's bedside table, next to her medicine. Before he left the room, Roxas quietly kissed Namine's forehead and whispered an apology.

"I'll see if I can exchange this little guy for a puppy instead. Man, that guy at the pet store's going to laugh at me when I tell him I didn't know my girlfriend's allergic to cats..."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Silly Roxas. XP**

**I can relate to Namine, though. I'm allergic to cats as well. Plus I'm sick (again) and stuck at home, trying to catch up on sleep. But I can't sleep at all, due to coughing and a VERY sore throat (I can barely talk), so I decided to write. **

**Next Theme: **_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

**Pairing: **_**AxelxLarxene **_

**I'll try and get this up for December 8, the second Larxel day of the year.**


	7. Horror: RoxasxNamine

**Theme: **65. Horror  
**Pairing: **RoxasxNamine  
**Summary: **_Roxas tries to make their anniversery more interesting...  
_**Rating: **K plus, just for the sake of a horror movie  
**Timeline: **AU again.

**AN: **I'm a liar and I'm sorry. I did start on the _Are You Challenging Me?_theme with Larxel, but I lost the drive and THEN I ended up using the idea for another theme in a different edition. I'M SORRY. Here's something to tie you over.

Boy, I suck.

Sequel to _Cat_.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Namine woke up an hour later, feeling relieved of her allergy attack. She yawned and got out of the bed, seeing the note Roxas had left beside her bedside table.

_Nami,_

_Sorry, I didn't know you were allergic to cats. I got a kitten for us as a surprise, but since you're allergic, I went to take him back. I'll be back later. Hope you get better._

"Silly Roxas..." Namine giggled. She did feel bad about not telling Roxas before but Roxas didn't seem to be complaining. She would have to make it up to him somehow.

Then a thought struck her.

_"Wait...a surprise for what?"_

Namine raised her eyes to the calender on the wall and, with a jolt, saw that today was their anniversary. It's been two years since they became a couple. Heart pounding, Namine jumped out of bed and went to take a shower, her mind focused more on what she could get for Roxas than the soap and shampoo. Roxas had already tried to get them a pet...how could she compete with that? She didn't have enough time to paint or draw him a special picture and she was't sure if she had enough money to buy him anything really exciting. She wanted more than just the thought to count.

Then Namine had a sudden spark of inspiration. She wasn't only artistic with lines and colour. She could cook up Roxas's favourite meal with style and they could have a romantic dinner. Roxas loved her cooking, but between work and art, she didn't always have the time to cook for him. But today was a special occasion. Namine grinned at her reflection as she stepped out of the shower, obviously pleased with herself. She dried herself off, got dressed and brushed her hair.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Roxas announced he was home. Namine greeted him with an enthusiastic kiss and smiled joyfully when she saw the small golden retriever puppy that he brought in.

"You're not allergic to dogs, are you?"

"Nope," Namine replied. She opened the cage and the puppy barked at her. "So cute! What are we going to name him?"

"Her," Roxas corrected. "And she's all yours, so why don't you name her?"

"She can't only be mine, Roxas," Namine laughed as the puppy licked her face. "You live here too."

"True," Roxas grinned. "But she's my present to you. So you can name her."

Namine thought hard and studied the puppy. Finally a name dawned on her. "She's so yellow and shiny...kind of the the thunder depicted in paintings. How about Aquila?"

"Constellation?" Roxas guessed and Namine nodded.

"The thunder eagle. I think it was also one of Apollo's servants."

"Sounds good. And it's a pretty name. For a pretty dog and her even prettier master." Roxas kissed Namine again, who squealed and blushed. "Happy two years, Nami."

"Happy two years, Roxas," Namine replied.

"Oh, I got something else..." Roxas reached into the plastic bag he was carrying and pulled out a DVD case. "I stopped by the video rental store for a movie and this one was on the hottest release shelf. I thought it would be a good movie to watch tonight," he said, showing Namine the cover.

_"Paranormal Activity..." _Namine read the title on the cover. "Sounds...scary, Roxas."

"Don't worry," Roxas said, patting her shoulder. "If anything scary comes on and gives you a scare, I'll protect you. Didn't you know I'm secretly a sword swinger?" he joked.

"Wouldn't that be sword wielder?" Namine teased. She laughed and put Aquila down. "I hate to admit that I did forget what today was, so I don't really have anything. But I do have a surprise for you too. Dinner tonight is breaded fried chicken, rice and cucumber salad with sea salt ice cream sundaes for dessert."

Roxas licked his lips eagerly. "I'm looking forward to it."

_**&-&-&-&**_

Later that evening, Namine and Roxas were sitting on the couch with their dinner plates in front of them. Since today was a special occasion, they had decided to eat in front of the TV instead of the table. They laughed at Aquila trying to chase her tail and Roxas had put on _Paranormal Activity _to watch while eating. The movie seemed light hearted at first; it showed a young couple living together (much like the two of them) with the boy goofing off with a high quality camera and the girl rolling her eyes. It started to get more serious as the film went on and it was revealed the girl was being haunted by a demon. Namine looked terrified when things started to move on their own in the movie and Roxas quickly put his arm around her.

"It's only a movie, Nami. Don't be scared."

"But Roxas...this film is suppose to be based on true events..."

"It won't happen to you. I'll protect you."

Namine relaxed a bit, but she started to get tense again when the demon started to get serious about taking Katie (the girl in the movie) away. Katie started to get dragged, possessed and even touched by the demon. When it screamed, Namine jumped and buried her face into Roxas's chest. Nothing the couple did was working and the person they had asked for help had turned his back on them. The haunting got worse and worse until...

"Oh my God..." Namine gasped as she watched the girl walk downstairs on her own. "She's being possessed again."

"MICAH!!" the girl in the movie screamed. Her boyfriend jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. There was sounds of a scuffle and then...nothing.

"Is it over?" Namine whimpered.

"I don't kno-WHOA!!" Roxas jumped when the boyfriend was suddenly flung at the camera and ceased to move. Namine flung her face back into Roxas's chest and refused to look up. Roxas's heart pounded with horror as he watched the girl walk back into the room with her shirt covered in blood. She knelt down next to her (now dead) boyfriend, looked at his body and then faced the camera. Her face seemed to take on a very evil smile and she lunged for the camera. The screen went black and showed the aftermath of what happened.

"Now is it over?" Namine still didn't look up.

"Y-Yeah...it's over..." Roxas stammered.

Maybe a horror movie wasn't such a good idea after all.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Has anyone seen that movie? OH MY GOD, I was freaked out. And I'm a horror movie enthusiast!**

**Speaking of which, I did experience something weird last night. I was fast asleep and I suddenly heard a strange buzzing sound. It didn't sound like any sort of thing I had heard before. I looked over and it was coming from my clock radio (which read 11:11 O_o). The weird sound shut off after a while, but it took me a while to get back to sleep. **

**Dunno why, I just felt like saying that. I AM a believer in the supernatural. **

**Hopefully this'll tie you guys over. I am really sorry about not updating this in forever.**


	8. Are You Challenging Me: AxelxLarxene

**Theme: **74. Are You Challenging Me?  
**Pairing: **AxelxLarxene  
**Summary: **_Brawl matches between Larxene and Axel were always interesting...  
_**Rating: **T for boobs and stripping.  
**Timeline: **Before 358/2. Roxas ain't here yet.

**AN: **Dedicated to my boyfriend, Regii. Ever since I got sick, I've been constantly worrying him with my bitchy attitude. I'm sorry, love! This one is for you, since we both love Larxel.

Came up with the idea while having a bath. Kinda got the idea from ArcticWaters' story Incandescence and the theme _Enemies _as well_. _Highly recommended Larxel story. Read it if you haven't already. Frostbite writes better Larxel than I do.

_**&-&-&-&**_

It started out as all things tend to start out in the Castle That Never Was, seemingly innocent that quickly turns into something to be wary or suspicious of. One example was Luxord's poker games that turned into real gambling tournaments and resulted in many members losing a lot of munny (which was meant for supplies) or other valuables. Another example was the computer, which was meant for keeping data on members, known worlds and Heartless together, but turned into an object of regret when Xemnas discovered Xigbar using the internet to look at _naughty _sites and Demyx downloading music from sharing sites that resulted in a virus that almost corrupted the entire system.

So what is 'it'? Two months ago, Axel came back from Twilight Town carrying a white video game system and a certain game that had become ever so popular before it was even released. Xemnas had to question why Number VIII was interested in something as trivial as a game, but Axel pointed out the castle needed some highlights of amusement that didn't result in the loss of supplies. He was joined by Demyx (who disliked fighting, but didn't seem to mind it when it was on a TV), Xigbar (who needed something to do after Xemnas banned him from the computer) and Larxene (who loved fighting, no matter where it was). After missions, the four of them would get together in the TV room and release some pent up stress on the fighting game. It interested other members as well, which allowed friendly tournaments to start up. Eventually, the only ones uninterested in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl _were Saix and Xemnas (even Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion enjoyed an occasional bout on the game).

That was the innocent side of the video game. It was when it was time for sleep that the not-so-innocent side's face came into play.

When snores filled the air and the castle seemed quiet, two members crept out of bed to sneak some more time on the Wii and play. They had encountered each other by chance and decided to Brawl with each other, as well as playing through the Subspace Emissary on their own file together. They were rivals and teammates, but it was when they were rivals that things always got interesting.

It was Axel's idea, of course. Larxene never dared to state it, but the idea was appealing. Plus, with all the other members out of the way, nothing could stop them from going _all _out.

"Ready, baby?" Larxene taunted him.

"You challenging me, hon?" Axel shot back with a smirk. "We both know I'm going to win."

"Try me."

The Savage Nymph and the Flurry of Dancing Flames Brawled it out on the TV, making sure to stay quiet so they wouldn't awaken the other members. They always had timed matches so they wouldn't spend too long goofing off and could get just enough rest for the missions in the following day.

"Ha! I won!"

Larxene snarled and Axel had a very smug look on his face. "Come on, Larxene. Don't take all night."

"Fine!" Larxene shot back. Her hands went to her zipper on her coat and she completely unzipped it, leaving her in only gloves, boots and undergarments. Axel whistled at her chest and Larxene responded by giving him the finger.

"Eyes front, idiot. And don't get too confident. There's still four more matches to go."

"Don't worry, I won't," Axel replied, still taking in Larxene's figure. She had a nice ass and an even nicer pair of breasts. Axel hoped he would win all his matches tonight so she would take off her bra.

Strip Brawl, no matter who won it, was always interesting. But the most interesting fact about it was that neither of them would ever consider playing Strip Brawl with any of the other members in the Organization. This was only between Axel and Larxene and both of them "loved" these little private moments when they fought hard just to see each other's body. Some nights, it would be Larxene who got naked and some nights, it would be Axel. On occasion, they came close to a tie in matches and went to bed disappointed, only to emerge the next night with more determination to get the other one completely stripped.

They got a thrill in challenging each other.

"Gotcha this time!" Larxene grinned. Axel pouted and also took off his coat, leaving him in gloves, boots and boxers (Larxene found it increasingly harder not to stare, no matter how many times she saw them). With only three matches left, both of them fought even harder to get more articles of clothing off each other.

Overall, it was a power play.

And Larxene and Axel were left to wonder what would happen when they got bored of just seeing each other's body.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I haven't picked up Brawl in one hell of a long time, but boy, Strip Brawl would be a helluva lot of fun between a geek boyfriend and geek girlfriend.**

**Hopefully the next theme will be better. **


	9. No Time: SoraxKairi

**Theme: **24. No Time  
**Pairing: **SoraxKairi  
**Summary: **_"I'm gonna be late!!"  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **Er...maybe after KH2? When they go back to school? FFFFFFF, I gotta play this.

Quick dialogue story.

_**&-&-&-&**_

"Alright, today is the day, Riku."

"You said that yesterday, Sora."

"No, I mean it this time! I'm going to tell Kairi how I feel and ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Sure, sure."

"You're no help. Come on, you're my best friend. Can't you show me some support?"

"Now why would I want to do that? It's more funny to watch you chew your fingers off."

"Grrr...Riku!"

"Haha. But seriously, man, you know she does like you."

"Really?"

"No."

"RIKU!! That's not helping me!"

"Quit whining, Sora. You've wielded a Keyblade, fought monsters and Heartless and who knows how many other things. You took down an entire Organization of Nobodies. Don't tell me you can't tell a girl what's on your mind."

"Hey, I had help out there!"

"You don't need help to open your mouth and talk. Unless you want me to tell Kairi for you?"

"Um..."

"Or maybe I'll just ask her out myself. She really got hot while we were gone."

"RIKU!!"

"Just kidding. Hey Sora, here she comes."

"What?! Wh-oh! Hey! Kairi! Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Can't talk now, Sora! The bell just rang!"

"But Kairi-"

"Later, alright? There's no time! I'm gonna be late for my next class!"

"..."

"HA HA! Oh man, your face is priceless right now."

"Shut UP, Riku."

_**&-&-&-&**_

**This really made me giggle. Dialogue stories are so fun to write.**

**Also, I need a PS2. Why does it have to be my sister who owns it and not me?! ):**


	10. Seeing Red: AxelxLarxene

**Theme: **86. Seeing Red  
**Pairing: **LarxenexAxel (main) and ZexionxXion (implied, secondary pairing)  
**Summary: **_Who knew seeing something so red would cause such a racket?  
_**Rating: **K plus for Larxene's mouth  
**Timeline: **Sometime in 358/2, after Xion becomes a member. In these themes, it would probably take place a little after _Foreign._

_**&-&-&-&**_

Tour guide? Not something Larxene would think of as fun or amusing, but since they finally had another girl in the ranks, the Savage Nymph wasn't completely against the idea of showing Xion around the castle.

"There's the dining room, where we all eat. We always have dinner at the same time, so if you're late, you can expect to have cold food," Larxene said, pointing to a big set of doors. "Which can be really nasty, so don't ever show up late for dinner."

"Oh...okay," Xion replied.

"Rooms are down there." Larxene pointed to a hallway. "The rooms have numbers on them, so your rank decides which room you're in. Your room is way down the hall, next to the other new squirt's room."

"You mean Roxas?"

"Yeah, him. Whatever."

"So Number Six is Zexion's room..." Xion whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Zexion." Larxene waved her hand. "Too quiet and too much of a bookworm to talk to. He's probably gay as well."

"What?" Xion's eyed widened and Larxene laughed.

"I'm only kidding! Even Nobodies have to joke sometime!" Larxene dropped her voice. "All the guys here in the Organization are straight, except for two. And believe me, don't ever confront them about it or you will DIE."

Xion shivered. There were only two members who really and truly scared all the others, including herself, so Xion figured she knew who Larxene was talking about.

But at least she knew Zexion didn't like guys like that. This gave Xion an idea of hope for getting closer to him.

"Moving on..." Larxene was about to pull Xion away, but Xion stopped. "What?!"

"You're Number Twelve, right?"

"Yeah."

"So the room with XII on it is your room, right?"

"Duh."

"What's that red thing?" Xion asked, pointing to something lying on the floor under Larxene's door.

Larxene froze.

And stared.

And screamed.

"AXEL!!"

"Need something, Larxy?" Axel walked out of a dark portal that appeared. Larxene didn't speak, she only pointed to the item on the floor. Axel followed her finger and whistled. "Woo, I've been wondering where those were. Thanks, Larx."

"Yeah, here's the you're welcome!" Larxene snapped, electrocuting Axel with some volts. Xion watched in confusion as Larxene continued to yell at Axel some more.

"Why don't you go freaking announce to the world where you were last night, you bastard! That's the dumbest place to leave your BOXERS!!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! What about the time you left your panties in MY room?" Axel retorted.

Xion sensed it was going to get dangerous, so she quickly backed away and ran to the grey area. Who knew seeing something red would cause such trouble?

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I LOLED.**

**Axel, you bad boy.**

**Hint of XemnasxSaix. No, I'm not a yaoi fan, but me and Regii love to poke fun at them.  
**


	11. 67 Percent: SoraxKairi

**Theme: **70. 67%  
**Pairing: **SoraxKairi  
**Summary: **_What happens when Sora and Kairi need extra help in school? Study date, of course!  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **This isn't really an AU, considering the three heroes go to school, right? So sometime after KH2, I guess.

**AN: **Section dividers are dead. So I've hired some of my favourite Organization members to do it.

**(Demyx: Section divider, people!)**

"Bah..." Kairi looked at her most recent test in Biology. She didn't have much room for studying lately, due to the darkness causing problems, and it was affecting her marks in school. This wasn't what she needed. Not now, not at this point in her life. She was going to be sixteen soon and that meant the school work was only going to get harder.

"Kairi," the teacher said, looking at her sternly. "Your unexcused absences and poor marks in school are going to get you suspended and possibly expelled. Either shape up or drop out."

"Yes, Miss Lanthier..." Kairi said, looking down. She could hear the giggles coming from the other girls in the class and stares peering at her from everyone else who wasn't giggling. Her face turned red and she buried her face in her hands.

Why did all her teachers have to embarrass her? She couldn't explain the real reason why she was absent. Who would believe her? The only ones who would were Sora and Riku.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kairi got out of her seat and trudged out of the room. Sora and Riku were already out in the hall, talking and Kairi decided to join them.

"No, I didn't do too well on my last assignment...and that big math test is coming up soon," Sora said, sulking. "How am I suppose to know the laws of sighs and cosigns and tengent..."

"That's sine, cosine and tangent, Sora," Kairi corrected, coming up behind him. "Hey Riku."

"Hey Kairi," Riku replied. He looked as troubled as the other two. "How was Bio?"

"Bad..." Kairi showed the boys her test. They both winced.

"Ouch..."

"Yeah, a fifty two?" Sora asked.

"I've had too much on my mind since King Mickey's letter," Kairi said. "And the random Heartless attacks we've been getting keep us all busy during the day and night."

"Kairi, we told you that you don't have to come with us when Heartless strike," Sora said.

"Sora, you guys were gone for a whole year and I've missed you," Kairi replied. "I'm not letting you deal with those problems by yourselves anymore. We're all in this destiny together."

_We're all in this destiny together._

Her words had a profound meaning to both Riku and Sora. Kairi didn't want to be the awaiting damsel, unsure if her heroes would ever return and she'd be kept waiting forever. She wanted to be a hero too. It's a lot easier than waiting.

"As long as we don't get anymore Heartless attacks..." Kairi continued. "Then we should do well enough to get through to summer. We won't have to worry about classes anymore."

"Unless we're stuck going to summer school," Riku pointed out. Kairi and Sora cringed.

"Forgot about that..." Sora mumbled. "Mr. Sheehan said I might have to go if I fail the next test."

Kairi put her hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp and Riku looked at Sora with some amusement. "You better study, then."

"Study??" The very idea sounded crazy to Sora. "Are you nuts? Between Heartless attacks and sleep and school and raft building..."

"We gave up building the raft a year ago." It was Kairi's turn to make a point. Sora flushed and looked away. "You just don't want to study. Don't make excuses, Sora."

"I can't focus by myself!" Sora insisted. "Every time I try, I just get distracted!"

"I could help you study." The words were out of Kairi's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Sora's eyes seemed to light up. "You would, Kai?"

"Sure," Kairi shrugged. "At least I could keep you focused. I don't want you to go to summer school. We need you around." A smile played on her lips. "How about if I come over after school and help you?"

"Sure!" Sora said.

The bell rang again and the trio sighed. Time for another class.

**(Larxene: Freaking section divider.)**

After school, Kairi waited near Sora's locker with her bag. She checked the clock and sighed. Where was he? He didn't forget her offer, did he? Maybe she should just go...

"KAAAAAAAAAAI!!" Sora suddenly came up behind her and hugged her. "You're a total lifesaver! I don't want to go to summer school!"

"You won't!" Kairi laughed and Sora released her. "Come on, let's go. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can go watch the Blitzball game later."

"Okay!" Sora was still acting happy. The pair left the school and went straight to Sora's (although Kairi had to stop him a few times from getting sea salt ice cream, which he had unexplainable cravings for). Once they were there, Sora's mom greeted Kairi warmly.

"Thanks for offering to help Sora, Kairi," she said.

"No problem!" Kairi replied. The woman handed them a plate of freshly baked cookies and poured them each a glass of milk.

"Some food for thought," she said, smiling. "And now I'll leave you to your study date." She winked and went into the next room. Kairi gave the woman a strange look and sat down.

"Alright, Sora, open your textbook. Let's...hey, save some cookies for me!" the redhead cried, seeing Sora horde some cookies for himself. He already had one in his mouth and he looked at her innocently.

"Mmph?"

"I have no idea what you just said," Kairi said.

Sora swallowed the cookie. "I said, 'me?'"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Sora, you're making yourself distracted," Kairi stopped him from reciting the old kid's rhyme. Sora said down with a pout and Kairi got his textbook from his bag. "What page?"

"I forget!"

Kairi groaned. It was going to be a very long night.

**(Vexen: Section divider made by science.)**

And a long night it was. So long, Kairi suspected they weren't going to make it to the Blitzball game after all.

"Sora..." Kairi sighed for the thirtieth time that night. "What will it take for you to sit still for a little while?"

"I can't sit still. I've got too much energy!"

"You're not going to be able to use that energy when it matters the most!" Kairi protested. "Come on, don't you want to go swimming at the beach or a lot more Blitzball games or spar with Riku and win or race with Riku and win?"

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Kairi shoved a cookie in it and forced him to look at the textbook. She spent the next few minutes trying to teach Sora how to do math and showing him the different formulas and functions in a scientific calculator. As she flipped through some of his notes, she noticed him starting to squirm a bit. Her hand suddenly stopped on one page and Kairi could see why Sora was twitching.

One of his pages had absolutely no real math on it. Instead, it had a huge heart drawn on it and it was surrounded by a lot more little hearts. Inside the big heart was an equation with no answer.

_SORA + KAIRI_

Kairi stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at Sora with a shocked expression. An idea dawned on her and she smiled. As Sora watched in interest, Kairi picked up her pen and decided to finish the equation.

_SORA + KAIRI = REAL LOVE_

"And that's how easy math is," Kairi said triumphantly. She leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"I think math just became my favourite subject," Sora said through a blush.

The study session went over well for the rest of the night.

**(Lexaeus: ..........)**

Two weeks later, Kairi was standing outside Sora's math class. The bell had just rang and she was waiting to see if Sora had passed his test. He wasn't coming out, which was starting to get her worried.

"I hope he did okay..."

A cheer suddenly erupted from inside the room and Sora came barreling out the door. When he spotted Kairi, he hugged her so tightly that the poor girl almost lost her breath.

"Sora! What is it? Did you pass?" Kairi asked anxiously.

The Keyblade master gave her his trademark grin and passed the test paper over to her. Kairi's eyes fell on a big 67% written in red at the top.

Not a high mark, but certainly not a fail either. Kairi was already thinking she and Sora should have a LOT more study dates.

**(Zexion: Final section divider.)**

**This was incredibly adorable. I love when random ideas turn out so great.**

**Damnit, I hope the section divider gets re-enabled soon. I don't like those horizontal lines and, as funny as it is to use the Organization as my section divider, it can be confusing as well.**


	12. Under the Rain: AxelxLarxene

**Theme: **30. Under the Rain  
**Pairing: **AxelxLarxene (Larxel)  
**Summary: **_Whenever it rained, Axel was always in a bad mood. Larxene was about to get the front end of it.  
_**Rating: **K plus for _**VERY**_ foul language and violence. And Axel being majorly OOC.  
**Timeline: **Probably 358/2 Days.

**INSPIRED BY: **The YouTube video "Axel has Tourettes...o.o" You can see where this is going.

**(Marluxia: This section divider will help me take over the Organization.)**

Another day began in The Castle that Never Was. Larxene woke up to the soft sound of _pitter patter _hitting her window and groaned. That _pitter patter _meant the sky was unleashing hell on her today. That she was going to be pushed to her limits and most likely scream, rip a few hairs out of heads and break some walls. Not to mention absolutely refusing to go out on a single mission today.

Why?

It was _raining._

Larxene didn't like the rain anymore than she liked not having a heart. It wasn't that she hated bad weather, but rain caused her precious electricity to turn on her and electrocute everyone else in the vicinity (which was pretty damn hilarious to her but Xemnas would just lecture her again). The Savage Nymph could already tell today was going to be a bad day.

She wasn't the only one who hated rain.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames automatically goes into a bad mood when rain poured down from the sky. It never mattered if he was standing outside, inside or in front of a roaring fire. He bitched, he swore and he was plain annoying on a rainy day.

"SHIT!"

_"And here we go," _Larxene thought to herself. That, of course, was Axel shouting. Two pairs of feet ran past her room (probably Demyx and Roxas) and a knock on her door came two minutes later as she was getting dressed.

"Larxene, are you awake?"

_"Hey, that sounds like Mansex," _Larxene thought. "Yeah, boss, I'm up." She zipped up her robe and opened the door. Xemnas himself was standing in her door frame with an irritated expression on his face. "Something I can do for you? It had better not involve going outside."

"No, Larxene, you've got only one mission today and it's here inside the castle," Xemnas said. Larxene raised an eyebrow and Xemnas continued. "I understand you and Axel have some sort of connection that surpasses the means of normal Nobodies. You listen to him and he listens to you."

"Yeah, something like that," Larxene shrugged.

"Then it's settled. Your only mission today is to talk sense into Axel and get him in a calm state," Xemnas instructed. Larxene stared at her boss in surprise and Xemnas turned away. "That is your task for today. Do it and you can have the rest of the day off."

"Understood," Larxene said, still not over her surprise.

"Axel is down in the kitchen. I would advise you to be careful." With that, Xemnas went down the corridor.

"...what the fuck?" Larxene muttered to herself.

**(Marluxia: I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS FANFIC WITH THESE SECTION DIVIDERS!)**

What Larxene expected to find down in the kitchen was far from what she was actually seeing. The blond sadist stared at the mess that dripped off the walls and ceiling, Jam, butter, peanut butter, some of Roxas's ice cream and other unidentifiable sticky substances painted the walls new colours and Larxene was sure there was no way in hell that brown stuff (she hoped it was chocolate) was getting off the ceiling easily.

"What the HELL, Axel? I've seen you on a rainy day before, but this takes stupid to a whole new level."

"Shut the fuck up!"

_"Oh great. In addition to being a total lunatic, he has tourettes?" _Larxene thought. "How about I don't?"

"Then you're a bitch!"

"Well, you're an asshole!"

"Slag!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Slut!"

"YOU SHIT HEAD!" Larxene punched Axel in the face. The redhead jerked back, holding his nose.

"Aw screw you, Larxene! You're grounded!"

Larxene almost laughed at that. Now he was using rank to try and boss her. That might work with Demyx and Roxas but it definitely didn't work with her.

"What the fuck for?"

"Hitting me!" Axel snapped. "Now go to your room!"

"Fine. But if I'm going, you're coming with me!" Larxene hit Axel over the head with a rolling pin and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the rest of the Organization dared to sneak a peek inside the kitchen and groaned. Larxene succeeded in silencing Axel but it was going to fall on their shoulders to clean up the mess.

**(Marluxia: Today, the section dividers. Tomorrow, the Kingdom Hearts series!)**

Larxene spent the rest of the day reading works of the Marquis de Sade and knocking Axel out whenever he woke up. Before going to sleep, she tied Axel's hands and feet together, making sure he didn't go anywhere until she woke up the next day.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped when she woke up. Larxene happily stretched her arms and yawned. Axel was sprawled out on the floor in a very uncomfortable way and he was groaning.

"Morning, Axel," Larxene said with a bittersweet smile.

"Larxene, why does my head hurt?"

"Because I must have bashed it at least six times yesterday. You were a freaking lunatic with tourettes," Larxene informed him.

"Oh shit, that wasn't a dream." Axel groaned again. "Damnit."

"No, but it's probably going to turn into a nightmare for you," Larxene said gleefully. "Mansex is going to have your head on a silver platter for what you did in the kitchen."

"Oh please, Larxene, work some of your sadistic tricks and just kill me. Put me out of my miserable non-existence now."

"Nah, I'd rather see Mansex blow up at you."

"So much for our connection."

"I'll bail you out if I think you're dying."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

"Cut the sarcasm, stupid. We don't feel."

"Oh, right."

**(Marluxia: THIS SERIES SHALL BE MINE!)**

**Marly, get out of my section divider. :/**

**Boy, I absolutely love spontaneous ideas. And I like Larxene when she's at all her sadistic glory and yet still finds some reason to care about Axel. **

**Watching my old favourites on YouTube brought this on. Don't ask why I have a video called "Axel has Tourettes" on my favourites. I just do. Because I LAUGHED.**

**Next idea will likely be **_**45. Illusion **_**with SoKai and a hint of RokuNami. **


	13. Illusion: SoraxKairi, slight RokuNami

**Theme: **45. Illusion  
**Pairings: **SoraxKairi, implied RoxasxNamine  
**Summary: **_Who was that boy? He seemed to fade in and out of existence...and he was worried about Kairi...but why?  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **KH2

* * *

_"You've got to wake up, Sora."_

"Nnngh...lemme rest for a while longer."

_"No. Get up. You've got to go save her."_

"Five more minutes. She can save herself."

_"No she CAN'T!"_

"Who are you anyway?"

_"I'm your Nobody. With a capital N. I am you."_

"Wait, so now I'm talking to myself?"

_"If you want to put it that way, yeah. Listen, you've got to get up. She's in trouble. She's helpless. You and I both know it."_

"Who the heck is 'she' anyway?"

_"That girl you have feelings for."_

Sora suddenly woke up with a start. He looked around frantically and rubbed the back of his head. Where was he? His eyes adjusted slowly and he saw the weird white walls and statues. It was The Castle That Never Was. Sora tried to recollect what had happened earlier, but his memory was foggy. The bump on the back of his head told him someone must have knocked him out and Sora guessed it was probably one of those Organization XIII members. It was also telling him he had a major headache and Sora blamed it for that weird dream he had before.

Who was that boy? He seemed to fade in and out of existence, but he was worried about Kairi. But why would some boy in his dreams be worried about Kairi? Sora was sure he had never seen that boy before (and he had seen many people when he traveled between worlds), so he had to be a stranger. Or some weird illusion.

That was probably it. This whole place was making him nuts. Sora stood up and vowed to find Kairi as soon as possible so that they could get out of this dreary place and never come back.

_That's right, Sora. Go rescue Kairi and get her and Namine out of this place._

_Namine is Kairi, like I am you...and Namine is to me what Kairi is to you._

_

* * *

_

**Bleh, this was so much more epic in my head.**


	14. Memories: AxelxLarxene

**Theme: **11. Memory  
**Pairing: **AxelxLarxene  
**Summary: **_"Hey great balls of fire, what was your Somebody like?"  
_**Rating: **K plus to be safe. Just because I know Larxene's going to swear somewhere in here.  
**Timeline: **358/2 Days

* * *

Evenings were probably the quietest time of day in the Castle That Never Was. The only sound that could be heard was Demyx strumming on his sitar softly from his room and that provided a peaceful atmosphere to the thirteen Nobodies that lived here. This was the time everyone used for unwinding after a day's tiring mission.

Larxene liked to use this time to connect with Axel. The conversations they had were enlightening and humorous, which settled a lot of Larxene's own problems. She appreciated having someone in the Organization who was willing to go toe to toe with her without actually knowing what her problems were.

But today, it was all going to come out.

"Hey great balls of fire, what was your Somebody like?"

Axel looked at her in surprise. "You've never asked me that before, Sparks. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh you know...just wondered if you're still the same as you used to be. You still have your memories. I don't like to dwell on mine," Larxene replied.

Axel decided not to pry. He would play along until she wanted to open up to him. "Well...you've been to high school, right?" Larxene nodded. "I was always the guy who got on everyone's nerves and pissed off all the teachers. The life of the party. People either liked me or hated me. It all depended on what social circle you came from."

"Ugh, don't talk to me about social circles," Larxene groaned. "I told you I went to high school. Worst fucking time of my life."

"Why is that, Sparky?" Axel asked. But Larxene shook her head. "C'mon, I told you who I used to be."

"So? Don't act like I owe you any favours because of that," Larxene snapped. "Losing my heart was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You do know the Organization is dedicated to getting our hearts back, right? Why did you join if you'd rather be a Nobody?"

"Something to do," Larxene replied flatly.

"You don't mean that."

"How do you know?"

"Larxene," Axel sternly said. "Don't be stupid." He paused when he saw Larxene's eyes flare up in anger. "I mean that you didn't just join us because you were bored. Nobodies don't get bored. So open up and tell me a little about you for once."

Larxene still didn't say a word. She turned around and stared off into space. Axel waited patiently, knowing she was probably searching for a certain memory she could try sharing. That glazed look in her eye revealed pain, as though a memory could hurt someone without a heart. Axel wondered what kind of memories she had.

Finally, Larxene sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone unless I tell you, right?"

"You tell me, Sparky," Axel said cheerfully. Larxene smacked him and he winced. "Ouch. That hurt my feelings."

"Don't be stupid," Larxene mocked in a very Axel-like tone. Her lips curved into a slight sneer. "If we're going by typical high school scenarios, I'd be the awkward, skinny, ridiculed and teased girl that no one likes. I used to wear clothes no one else wore, especially the girls. I never wore make up, never did anything with my hair and pretty much never gave a damn about how I looked. I was never invited anywhere and I didn't have any friends. There! Satisfied?"

Axel frowned. No wonder Larxene had trust issues (among other issues). He had an idea. "Hey, maybe we could get Namine to rewrite your memories for you. Make them happier and fun."

"No. Why would I want to do that? 'Sides, she can't do it for anyone, idiot."

"Oh yeah..." Axel pondered over that. "What if there were exceptions?"

"Why do you want me to rewrite my memories?" Larxene snapped. "My memories made me what I am today. I'm a kickass fighter with a lot of anger to vent and it feels good to let it out on unsuspecting targets. You know Xemmy won't let that go."

"True..." Axel mused.

"Just forget it, Axel. I can't change anything now. I just have to deal with it," Larxene said.

"And you can...hey, what if I gave you happier memories?" Axel asked. Larxene looked at him weirdly and he continued talking. "When we get our hearts back, let's stay together Larxene. I can make you laugh and show you what it's like to have fun without tearing people apart. What do you say?"

"I'd say you're trying to ask me out. You know we came from different social circles in high school, right? We probably hated each other without realizing it," Larxene informed him.

"So?" Axel shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can change. And forget social circles. We're not IN high school anymore, Larxene."

"I guess we could try it..." Larxene said thoughtfully. "I've got nothing to lose. Alright. You have a deal, Axel."

Axel grinned.

* * *

**I'm in a hurry to finish these themes because I have such a BAD waning interest in Kingdom Hearts and not to mention there hasn't been much traffic to my stuff here.**

**Thanks a lot, people. This used to get a lot of reviews and then it all stopped. What the heck happened? Did my writing quality go down?**

**If I sound mad, it's because I am. This edition's being cut to either fifteen or twenty themes (depending on the ideas I have because I've got two ZekuShion themes I've wanted to write and I really want to write a little more RokuNami before I call closing time).  
**


	15. Danger Ahead: ZexionxXion

**Theme: **56. Danger Ahead  
**Pairing: **ZekuShion (ZexionxXion)  
**Summary: **_"You should be more careful. What would happen if you were to vanish?"  
_**Rating: **K  
**Timeline: **358/2 Days (before the C.O team gets killed)

**AN: **I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I haven't played anything of the Kingdom Hearts series in six months or more and I'm losing my drive to keep this up. This is the last theme I can do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me for these themes. Good luck with all your stories and hopefully you'll see me writing for Kingdom Hearts again someday.

* * *

Wonderland was certainly the strangest world Xion had ever experienced. Her mission today involved teaming up with Zexion to take down an Emerald Serenade that had been sighted recently. If she could deliver the final blow, it would add another heart for Kingdom Hearts to grow. And the Organization would be closer to achieving their goal of getting their hearts back.

She wasn't nervous about this mission. But the fact that the Emerald Serenade was going nuts in the Heart Queen's maze garden was a little unnerving. Xion had seen just how mad the fat lady was and she personally hoped she'd never have to come face to face with that woman again.

With her keyblade in hand and her mentor by her side, Xion rushed into the hedge maze gardens with enough adrenaline to swipe away any heartless with one shot.

"Hold, Xion."

Xion paused as a sharp page from Zexion's lexicon flew by just inches from her face. A cry from a Sapphire Elegy arose and Xion realized how close it was to her. She hadn't been paying attention and if Zexion hadn't attacked the Emblem Heartless, she would have suffered a bad wound.

"You should be more careful. What would happen if you were to vanish?" Zexion said, coming up beside Xion and frowning.

"I'm sorry..." Xion whispered.

"Pay more attention. There is much danger ahead, Xion. I can't protect you all the time. Now let's hurry and track down this Emerald Serenade," Zexion said flatly. Xion nodded in response and they moved into the hedge maze.

It didn't take very long to find the large Emblem Heartless. Xion noted that there were no guards around, which meant she and Zexion could slay it without fear of being thrown out. Zexion's magic helped to slow down the large heartless and Xion put everything she had into attacking it. It seemed to be weak but it only moved faster and both Nobodies had a hard time keeping up.

"It moves in a pattern," Zexion explained. "It will only go around in circles. We can wait around a corner and ambush it when it appears and that should finish-"

"Watch out!" Before Zexion could finish his sentence, Xion lept over behind him and struck the Emerald Serenade. A bunch of Sapphire Elegies also appeared and Zexion didn't think twice. He unleashed a Thundaga spell and sent the Elegies packing, but the Serenade was still moving. Xion ran after it and a red heart appeared a few seconds later, signaling she had destroyed it.

"Well done," Zexion said when Xion met up with him again. The girl smiled coyly at Zexion, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Danger ahead, right? Seems that danger is everywhere, Zexion."

For once, Zexion didn't have anything to say.

* * *

**I picked Wonderland because I recently saw Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland and OMFG it was awesome. I want the DVD. DX**

**Again, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm really pleased to see this finally end. Now I can focus on the last themes on Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros. As I type this, this is only the sixty first theme out of one hundred. So you see, there's still so much to do! Once Fire Emblem and SSB are finished, the rest of the themes are all Pokemon (one of two fandoms I really enjoy writing for nowadays). **

**IT'S OVER.**

**THANK KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**See you again, guys!**


End file.
